


Theo

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: What happens when Scott believes Theo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this story does have suicide in it

“Do it. We both know this is where we would end up.” Stiles said. He was currently facing the end of a gun.

Scott put the gun against Stiles forehead.

“Come on bro, do it.” Stiles taunted.

Scott closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger. Stiles body falls to the floor as Theo laughed. 

“I can’t believe you believed me.” Theo howls with laughter.

“What are you talking about?” Scott said with tears falling down his face. “You said he killed Donavan, that he was plotting against the pack.”

“I lied.” Theo said. He bent down and closed Stiles eyes and that’s when Theo heard another shot go off. He looked over and noticed Scott was on the floor.

Theo laughed and his looked around the room. it was almost too easy to get rid of them and he didn’t even need to do anything but whisper a few lies.


End file.
